Marauders Map?
by LeiaOSS13
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Fred and George firgured out the marauders map? I think it went something like this...


Marauders Map?

Summary: Did you ever wonder how the twins figured out the marauders map? This is how I think it might have gone!

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J. K Rowling, along with the places and yadda yadda yadda.

The twins had just escaped Filchs' office...again, but this time they had acctually managed to find something interesting. Well, they thought it must be interesting, they did pull it out of a draw marked 'highly dangerous', but as far as they could tell, it was a peice of parchment. They had returned to the Gryffindor common room and were sitting off in a corner.  
"Why did Filch confiscate a piece of parchment?" Fred asked, looking at the paper curiously. He looked up, now grinning widely, and asked his twin "You think it does anything fun?"  
"It must, why else would he take it? You know his goal is to take away anything fun from the students!" George replied with a wicked grin of his own.  
"Well, how do figure out what is does?" Fred asked, more to himself then to George.  
"Ask it" George said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
Fred, always eager to make his twin laugh, promptly held up the parchment and said "I'm Fred Weasley, I nicked you from Filch and I want to know what you do!"  
They both laughed but quickly stopped as they noticed writing sprawling across the page.  
'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, an Prongs bid greetings!'  
'Wormtail would like to thank you for rescuing this from Wheezy'  
'Padfoot also thanks you, and would like to know if you are fellow trouble makers?'  
"This is awesome!" the Twins chorused, as the writing dissapeared.  
''Hi, I'm George Weasley, Fred is my twin brother! We scraped you from Filch, and we're the school troublemakers! Really, ask anyone!''  
'Moony would like to know what troublemaker credentials you have to your name?'  
'Padfoot would like to hit Moony, but will settle for your troublemaker stories!'  
George looked at Fred, awe evident on his face. Fred thought for a moment, then he said. ''Well, we did rob Wheezy!''  
'Prongs would like to point out that that is not entirely diffucult!'  
"True, but we have also found 3 secret passages in our three weeks here!" Fred said defensively  
'Padfoot would like to know what you would do if you could know every single secret passage in the place?'  
'Moony would like to clarify that, Why would you use the passages'?'  
"We would make Filch and Snape go CRAZY!" George said without a seconds' thought.  
'Prongs would like to ask if this Snape you refer to is a certain Severus Snape?'  
"Yeah, thats him. We call him greaseball!" George said with a smile.  
'Padfoot and Prongs would like to say that anyone who dislikes Snape must be pretty decent'  
'Wormtail would like to add that his name is SNIVELLUS!'  
'Moony proposes a test'  
'Padfoot seconds that'  
"Wat are you testing us on?" The twins said together.  
'Moony would like to test you on your worth as troublemakers'  
'Wormtail would like to say that you'll definately do fine'  
"We'll do it" Fred said. "but what do we get from it?"  
'Prongs thinks you have the right mindset to be trusted with the deepest knowlege of the schools secrets!'  
'Padfoot wants to start the quiz. What would you do if you found a passage into Hogsmeade?'  
"Go through it and hang out with the other kids!" Fred said, as though that were obviously the answer.  
'Wormtail thinks that's good enough'  
'Moony agrees considering their previous answers and comments'  
'Prongs wishes them luck in their troublemaking'  
Padfoot suggests that one of you trys tapping the parchment with your wand and saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!'  
'Moony suggests that when you need to reverse it you tap it and say "mischief managed"'  
'Wormtail asks you to talk to us on occasion anyway as it can get rather boring here!'  
And with that the writing dissapeared. The twins looked at each other for a moment and then Fred grabbed his wand and tapped the parchment saying those magical words that trigger the map. As is came into view they stared in wonder at the thing that would make them the most successful troublemakers the school had ever seen, (in their minds, at least)  
saying together "Hold on Filch, here I come!"


End file.
